


无题

by Litai123



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, German Football
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:58:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5009116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litai123/pseuds/Litai123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-</p>
            </blockquote>





	无题

**Author's Note:**

> 好像跟文不相关但我还是想说一句在我心中她们是同一个大学女足队的门将（

“喂我手机……！你干什么呢！”

莱诺正想把床边的手机捞回来，不料手被特尔施特根用力按住。后者分开双腿跨坐在她身上，用另一只手在手机上摁了免提。

“没干什么啊，不用劳烦你举着手就能继续打电话了不是更好么？”

“哪里好了，我都听到加菲在手机那头叫了，你快放开我……”莱诺的声音突然变得颤抖而不自然，因为她讨厌的室友把手伸进自己衣服里一下子就把bra解开了，该死，早知道今天不应该穿前扣的。一边抚上她的乳房，特尔施特根幽幽地说道：“就算继续这样通话也可以嘛，对于一个天天跟猫打电话还学猫叫的变态来说？”

“我还真不想被一个正在摸我胸部的人说变态啊！？你膝盖顶到我……那儿了，该死，你一定是故意的……”特尔施特根俯下身跟莱诺接吻，手指同时按揉着乳头，身下的人烦烦躁躁地让她解开上衣，却渐渐卸下防御，呻吟被缠绕着的舌头压抑着。

“Bernd，真下流啊，你的身体居然在蹭我的膝盖。”特尔施特根露出饶有趣味的微笑，这让莱诺莫名火大，但又似乎没什么借口可找：“还不都是你害的。”

“那就让我检测一下效果吧。”她把手探进莱诺的短裙里，触摸到湿漉的内裤后似乎很满意，索性把它连同裙子一起扯了下来。彻底赤裸的莱诺羞着脸把双腿夹紧，盯着特尔施特根脱掉自己的衣物——这个少女有着跟自己差不多的身材和胸围，就连那头金发都有点相似，而她们也同样在球场上有着相同的位置，规划着相同的道路，渴望着相同的目标。但就是这两个互称“连彼此名字都不愿意提的爱挡路的讨厌鬼”被教练强行分到一个房间，结果现在的发展是她们竟能用身体安慰对方。

也许没有爱的性做起来并没有莱诺想象中枯燥。

特尔施特根把身子侧在对方身旁，手往下探进了她的私处，被蜜液包裹的拇指轻轻划着阴蒂，又将两根手指放进入口抽插，把身为门将最重要的手展现得十分灵巧。莱诺的胸随着愈发加重的喘息起伏着，特尔施特根不禁含住了其中一边，舔咬敏感的颗粒。“啊……”她轻声叫了出来，“你这家伙，不、不能……”

看她口嫌体正直的样子，特尔施特根心中的恶趣味反而萌发了，她抽出手指，和莱诺频率不同地喘着气，后者毫无防备地看了她一眼。“这就坚持不住了？接下来才是认真的呢。”“什么啊……”她眯起一只眼不服气地问，转眼间臀部底下被特尔施特根垫了一个枕头，接着扳开她的左腿并折起，起身坐在莱诺的双腿之间，两人的下体合在一起。

“该死，快停下……唔……”莱诺仰视着正在摩擦私密部位的特尔施特根，浑身都酥软了下来。上边的女孩看到她情迷欲乱的表情心中充满了征服感，又似乎把对方满溢的yin水当做默许，于是弯下腰来趴在她的身上舔吻她的耳垂，两对双峰交叠着。

“Bernd……我们一起高潮好吗？”特尔施特根在莱诺耳边低声说。

莱诺很少听见特尔施特根的这般呻吟，竟罪恶般地更有感觉了，仿佛把它当做使命一样。毕竟那个人不管是训练还是日常生活中都百无聊赖面无表情地刻意对自己冷淡，而对比起自己因为特尔施特根的每次发怒，莱诺觉得自己像是输了的那方。

——所以才很讨厌啊。

她们都早已忘记边上有手机的存在。

莱诺把双腿缠得更紧，扳着特尔施特根的下巴吻她，上面和下面的体液都交融在一起，只能听见彼此毫不遮掩的吟叫和深深的吐息。“Marc……”莱诺在高潮来临前搂住了她，别过头喊着她的名字，仿佛就像呜咽。特尔施特根也把脸埋在莱诺的胸口迎来了自己的，她们都持续了几秒，然后意犹未尽地瘫软着平复呼吸。

“便宜都被你占尽了，你满意了吧，快点从我身上下来。”莱诺气呼呼地命令特尔施特根。

“我刚才那么卖力可是很累的啊，”对方懒洋洋的回答却没有一丝动弹，“对了，我觉得你是不是忘了些什么？”

“……该死！手机！都是你害的啦！！”

 

而另一边……

“呼，这两个人到底有完没完啊。”

霍恩盯着手机屏幕无奈地挂断电话，大腿上的猫适时叫了一声。

“加菲，你想你主人了吗？”

“喵~”


End file.
